


Dzień czwarty - Randka

by Maromira



Series: 30 dni z życia [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, date, randka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: - Sherlock, co powiedziałeś? – zamrugała kilka razy oczami, jak gdyby to miało jej pomóc wyjaśnić jego słowa. Detektyw pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, ale spróbował raz jeszcze.- Chcesz gdzieś pójść? Gdy już skończysz? – powtórzył, jakby mówił do małego dziecka.





	

\- Sherlock, co powiedziałeś? – zamrugała kilka razy oczami, jak gdyby to miało jej pomóc wyjaśnić jego słowa. Detektyw pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, ale spróbował raz jeszcze.

\- Chcesz gdzieś pójść? Gdy już skończysz? – powtórzył, jakby mówił do małego dziecka.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Molly musi pisać coś takiego jak raport. Na co komu kilka zdań na kartce, skoro już na oko widać, kto zabił? Rozwiązał to w kilka minut, wszystko przez słaby zasięg w kostnicy. Ona uniosła zdziwiona brwi, jednak policjant prowadzący śledztwo był idiotą, skoro nie uwierzył mu, gdy wysłał Lestrade'owi smsa, by tamtego poinformował. Tak czy siak, siedział już kilka godzin w jej towarzystwie i cały ten czas poświęciła na pisanie raportu.

W głowie kiełkowało mu słowo "nuda". Chciał, by działo się ciekawego, choć to po części już miało miejsce. Molly poza kilkoma pomrukami, nie odzywała się do niego, zajęta tym głupim świstkiem. Sprawdzając jej wytrzymałość, przyniósł kawę, zaczepiał ją. Ale nic. W sumie mógłby znaleźć sobie nowy obiekt zainteresowania, pojechać do Lestrade'a i powkurzać Andsersona, ale nie chciał. Molly była... inna. Coś jak John, ale w innym sensie.

Stąd to pytanie.

\- W sensie eksperymentu? – głos miała znużony.

\- Nie – pisał trzeciego wściekłego sms-a do Lestrade'a, by zamknął pingwina.

\- Nie?

\- Nie – potwierdził, choć zaczął się zastanawiać, nad sensem tej wymiany zdań – To się nazywa randka.

Zamarła. Tak. Wreszcie zareagowała.

\- Nasza? Ty i ja?

Nie. John i Mycroft. Już szykował kąśliwą uwagę, ale widząc uśmiech na jej twarzy, zrezygnował. W sumie chciał gdzieś pójść. Kiwnął głową. W następnym momencie został zmiażdżony w jej uścisku. I ku swojemu zdziwieniu uśmiechnął się. O dziwo, nie przeszkadzał mu ten niewątpliwie ludzki odruch.

\- To twoja pierwsza randka? – zapytał kilka dni później Mycroft, gdy wpadł z wizytą. Niewątpliwie postanowił zainteresować się młodszym braciszkiem.

\- Nie – mruknął, mając w pamięci słowa Johna sprzed kilku lat.

Randka to gdy dwóch ludzi, którzy się lubią, spędzają fajnie czas. A to właśnie on i Molly robili od kilku miesięcy.


End file.
